Against The Flames
by IWUVP1CKLES
Summary: Who knew one fire could change Beca and Chloe's Life forever
1. Chapter 1

Heeey first actual fic

Please go easy on me I'm a person too

—-

The sirens blared as the truck went down the street. Fire was spilling out of the building as They rushed in.

Beca Mitchell was a firefighter, that's the short story, she was partners with Stacie Conrad.

Fire was radiating heat as she ran in with twenty pounds of protection. Stacie yelled about how it was a meth lab. A meth lab that was one thing that Beca hates, people making drugs and hurting innocent people to make money, regardless she ran up the stairs of the apartment to the third floor, while Stacie was checking the second.

She checked the bathrooms and the rooms but saw nothing. She was about to leave when she heard the faintest sounds.

"Hello?"

She heard a muffled Yelp and something falling. Beca rushed over to the fallen beams and saw someone trapped. The figure turned around and saw Beca.

"Hello!, Hello!, oh thank god someone's here!"

The woman looked charred and bloody.

Beca put on her fire retardant gloves and lifted the small beam that was blocking her from the woman.

She threw the beam beside her and the woman almost passed out from smoke inhalation. Beca grabbed the girl before she could fall into the fire. She put her oxygen mask on the mysterious woman. Then her radio beeped with Stacie telling her to 'leave now' and 'she found someone'

She picked her up bridal style and ran out of the room.

She was at the door when Stacie came out ushering a uptight blonde woman, how can someone be uptight when a fire is threatening your life. The woman saw the redhead, Beca could see that now, and rushed up to Beca and the woman draped in her arms.

"Chloe oh my god what happened to her"

Chloe that was her name, that's a pretty name, Beca thought.

The uptight one looked up at Beca.

"What did you do to her! Why is she bleeding!"

Beca and Stacie got them outside and Chloe was bleeding from her head and there was a curt on her arm. Beca took her helmet of and took gasps of the cool crisp air. Then a fist connected of her face.

The blonde loomed over her.

"What did you do to her?!"

"I-I didn't do anything a beam fell on her!"

Stacie pulled the uptight blonde bitch away and whispered some comforting words to her.

Beca stood up and walked to bitchzilla but a paramedic held her back to clean her bleeding nose.

"Is the redhead ok?"

"Yes she's all patched up and ok, she's also awake"

She heard a voice that belonged to Chloe.

"I need to see her!"

—-

Soo first multi chap fic hope you like it!

Also please send me some prompts for my one shots!

I'm out


	2. Chapter 2

Uhh another chap for you guys .

Please go easy on me I'm a person too

—-

Chloe woke up with an intense pain in her head. She looked around and saw Aubrey punch a firefighter in the nose. The firefighter was small but looked strong, but her face was really cute, like a little dog. When the mysterious firefighter got punched by Aubrey she looked ready to attack but a paramedic pulled her back. The petite brunette muttered something about a "Bitch blondezilla" Chloe giggled quietly but regained her composure as she called Aubrey over.

"Bree!, Bree what happened with the firefighter!"

Aubrey rushed over and almost fell over because of a bag in the way.

"Chloe,Chloe oh god your okay! How's your head and arm!"

Chloe looked down and realized her arm was in a sling, they must've given her pain killers.

"Yeah it's, good now listen, why did you punch the cute firefighter"

Aubrey looked offended by that.

She cleared her throat and gave Chloe a confused look.

"I need to see her!"

"You think she's cute!?, Chlo she has those ear monstrosity that I hate, and why are you taking interest in her?!, she hurt you! Why would you wanna go see her!"

Chloe was baffled, why wouldn't Aubrey understand that the girl literally carried her out, at least that's what the male paramedic told her. Plus she was really cute. She looked at the woman, who had an emotionless face when the paramedic, Emily, was cleaning her nose, Chloe could tell that she was trying to be a badass, but in her eyes Chloe could see she was trying not to wince or move. A voice snapped her out of her trance.

"You look'n at Beca, she's one hell of a firefighter, she saved your life, looked pretty bad up where you guys were"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aubrey's face pale. Chloe stood up instantly regretting it as it felt like her brain exploded.

Stacie caught her.

"Woah there! Try to get up slowly"

Chloe got up much slower this time and succeeded. Aubrey did a mini cheer.

"Woo! You got it"

Stacie smirked and grabbed Aubrey's hand and leaded her away shouting

"Yeah go get em"

Aubrey started blushing and looked down at their hands.

Chloe chuckled and yelled after them.

"You go get em too Aubs!"

Chloe walked off before she could see Aubrey's flushing face.

She got a clear look at Beca when she was helping a elderly woman with her groceries.

She was really pretty and even though she has ear spikes, it just made her unique and beautiful. Chloe looked at her outfit. Beca outfit and she saw that she changed into some skinny black jeans and a yellow flannel. She was also sporting a bandage on her nose with a big bruise behind it.

The elderly woman tried to give her money but Beca refused and the

elderly woman hugged her instead, Beca looked clearly uncomfortable but she hugged back.

Beca left the elderly woman and walked up to Chloe and shyly said "hi"

Chloe giggled and winked.

"Hi my hero"

Beca blushes and muttered something along the lines of "uhh I'm not a hero please don't call me that"

Chloe face softened, this girl was different and she took a liking to her immediately.

Beca cleared her throat and asked a little more confidently.

"Do you want coffee?"

—-

I hoped you liked it I'm gonna write the coffee chapter later.

PROMPTS FOR MY OTHER ONE SHOTS AND REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE PLEASE!

I'm out


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

It's fun to write this story and you guys should write something too!

I'm a new writer and all I got positive feedback and constructive criticism.

Hope you guys write if you haven't.

Please send me some prompts for my other story and reviews please!

—-

"Coffee?"

Beca stood there after realizing what she said. She quickly tried to correct her mistake.

"I mean you-you don't have to if you don't want to cause that's cool I-"

Chloe cut the brunette off before she could suck the air out of the ozone layer.

"Yes."

Beca stood there shocked her nose bandage stretching a little bit.

"Really yessss!"

Beca thought Chloe wasn't looking and fist bumped the air with her tongue in between her teeth.

Chloe giggled and Beca looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I need to help Stacie?"

It was a statement but it sounded like a question. Chloe walked over to Aubrey and tapped her on the shoulder. Aubrey walked away from Stacie and looked at Chloe with a flushing red face. Stacie winked and touched Aubrey's arm.

"See you later Aubs, I going to go help Becs"

Stacie Walked away with a little more swing in her hips.

"Why would you punch that firefighter?!"

Aubrey looked like a child.

"Well she was it- was it looked like-Bad"

Chloe couldn't believe her, Beca saved her life!

"We where in a fire Aubrey! Shit's gonna happen! She. Saved. Me"

"I I know-it's-your my best friend"

Aubrey looked down, Chloe swearing meant she was really angry. Chloe knew what someone stealing your best friend was like and felt guilty. Chloe calmed down and looked at Beca, she was talking to Stacie and had a smirk on her face.

"Welllll, I'm gonna have coffee with her"

Aubrey's face was priceless.

—-

Beca sat at the table waiting for Chloe. Her mind was reeling, what if she doesn't come? Or if she was just late?

Chloe rushed through the door and saw Beca looking through the window, a napkin in front of her, on it was a drawing of a dragon, that was on fire?.

Chloe sat down and Beca looked up in surprise and grabbed the napkin.

"Oh uhh hi"

Chloe giggled and shook her head.

"Well hello to you too"

—-

"Let's play twenty questions!"

Beca looked confused.

"What's that"

Chloe was in shock, how can someone never have played twenty questions before?

"Well I ask you questions about yourself"

"Oh okay"

Chloe thought about a question.

"When's your birthday?"

Beca loved answering this question to see the shock on there faces.

"February 29"

Chloe looked shocked, Beca called it.

"Really that's so cool!"

"Yeah it's cool, I'm legally 5"

Chloe chuckled and wondered if she had birthdays. Chloe looked at Beca and was about to ask when Beca answered the question.

"I don't have birthday parties and I basically age on the 28 th"

Chloe was going to ask another question but was cut short as Beca's cell phone rang. Beca looked apologetically at Chloe and answered it.

"Yes, oh fuck really Shit!"

Beca hung up and told Chloe that they would meet another time and that she had been called into work.

Then she was out the door.

—-

I feel like Beca would be a leap year child!

Uhh yea that's was the chapter!

REVIEWS PLEASE!

I'm out


End file.
